My body One night Your money
by Alessa00
Summary: Katniss is 22 years old, and she is trying to take care of her baby sister Primrose. She has a nice pile of bills, and her sister to feed. When she finds herself broke, with no money, she starts to sleep with guys for money. One night she meets a blue eyed man with blonde hair, that becomes so much more than just another client. Everlark.


I walked to were the man that was giving me the most amount of money was at.

Slowly,my heels clopping against the floor.

The lights were shining, and vibrating the room. Blue, purple, orange.

The loud music was pounding in the air.

My voice, husky, sexy.

"You wanna take it to the back, honey." I whispered to the man's ear.

"Hell yes." the man answered back.

He wasn't that bad. Not compered to some other clients that I have fucked. Late twenties, brown hair, brown eyes.

And damn, he was keeping the money coming.

That's how I like 'em.

I took his hand, and slowly walked to the private rooms.

I closed the door, locked it, and slowly started to move my body against his.

"Damn girl." the man whispered, grabbing my ass.

"A-a-a, you can watch, but you can't touch." I seductively said.

"Fuck, I'm gonna lose my mind." he said.

I kept giving him a show, but in the end, I did what I shouldn't do. But i do it every time. No matter what the job rules say. I need the money.

"If you are ready to bring in some more money, I can go to your place, and fuck you. Really, fuck you." I whispered.

"Deal." the man said with a husky voice.

So I changed my clothes and left with the man, since my shift ended.

And boy did I fuck him.

But boy, did he pay.

So now I was walking home in the dark, my makeup spread across my face, my hair messy, and I was sweaty.

I could smell the smell of the sex with the man, even now.

When I got home, I quickly and quietly walked to my sisters room, to see her sleeping calmly.

I had to share my room with my mom.

Because we barely have money for food, and I feel guilty sleeping with my baby sister Primrose, after coming home after doing what I do.

My mom doesn't even notice. If she does, she doesn't care.

My dad died six years ago. I was 16.

We lost all of our money, and my mother lost her mind.

I remember being 16, just a kid, struggling with my fathers death, and with my mother abandoning me. Seeing my little sister that was only six, starving to death, with no food, with no love, with nothing.

I had to hear Prim cry every day, because she missed her dad, because she wanted her mother to come back to herself, because she was hungry, cold and scared.

I remember trying to shake my mother yelling her to wake up, screaming at her that we are dying, that we need her. Begging her to listen.

But she just starred at me, with cold eyes. She didn't say anything.

I remember how it felt, when you wanted to scream and cry, because deep down, I was a kid too, I missed my dad, and my mom too, and I was hungry and scared too, I wanted to cry, but I held the tears back, I was strong for my sister, I didn't want to show her that I was scared too.

So instead of crying, I held Primrose while she cried.

But I couldn't take it anymore.

I got a job as a stripper when I was eighteen.

It started off like that, simple, I danced and showed off skin.

I gave lap dances and gave private "shows."

But the money just wasn't enough.

I remember how scared I was, when all of those old ugly men would touch me and yell dirty things to me.

I remember not being able to hold the tears back anymore.

Crying for hours. I showered for hours, I felt dirty, and I tried to scrub all of the dirtiness off of my body.

I wanted to give up.

When the men would touch me, I used to close my eyes, and bite my tongue, not to yell, not to cry, not to give up.

I remember getting enough money to buy a decent meal, for Prim, my mother and me.

I barely ate, because I could only think of the way that I have earned that money, that food.

How dirty the food really was.

My mother barely ate, she was barely even awake.

But Prim.

She ate, and smiled and laughed, and thanked me.

And I never even thought of giving up again.

Soon I realized that with all of the bills, like the rent, and food, Prim's clothes, and the bus money, it just wasn't enough.

So I secretly started to go to the client's homes too.

Just to get more money.

I lost my virginity to an 67 year old drunken man, who had lost his family.

But it was the only way to survive.

I was so young.

I still am.

I hate that I have to leave Prim alone in the night.

Well, she has mom, but I don't really like calling her a mom.

I'm ashamed of my life.

I'm afraid.

No one will ever know.

At school they call me a slut, a tramp and a whore.

I used to care.

Now, well now my skin is too thick for that shit.

And I couldn't care less of what they thought about me.

I took a deep breath in, and I gently closed Prim's door.

First I showered, and then I was almost eating a bread, but I realized that we only had a couple of slices, and we had so many bills to pay, that I left some more bread to Prim.

So instead I just went to my room, and saw my sleeping mother.

"You know we didn't just lose a father that day. We lost our parents. And I wake up every morning hoping that you will finally wake up, that you would care about us again. But I go to sleep every night, after my terrible work evenings, only to see you, not even moved from that bed, since last morning. And every night, my hope get's smaller and smaller, until the only thing that will be left is fear." I whispered to my mother.

I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes, and I went to bed.

I felt warm and safe and at the same time so empty and sad. My mother is here.

But she isn't my mother.

It's another person.

And I miss her.

But who cares about me, right?

After all I'm just a broken girl, who fucks old men when it get's dark.

About to lose her mind too.


End file.
